Angels of the Day
by Daughter of Christ 4ever
Summary: Hermione Granger and Rose McNeil have always been close. But, when they make an Unbreakable Oath, they become even closer. Follows the girls as they navigate the Wizarding World with a secret that could change the course of the war.


**Author's Note: Hello everyone! I know a new story is not what I need, but this idea wouldn't leave me alone. So, here you go: the first chapter of Angels of the Day! And I do not own Harry Potter or **_**Colors of the Wind**_**.**

"Hey, Hermione?" a young girl questioned as she sat up.

"What?" the girl next to her asked, staring at her friend.

"I'm nervous. About going to Hogwarts."

"Don't be, Rose." Hermione laughed.

"Yeah, but… what happens if we get put in separate Houses?"

"I'll still be your friend. If that's what you're worried about. Here, let me find my wand…" the bushy haired girl exclaimed, and Rose's eyes widened.

"What are you doing?! If you cast a spell-" the Irish girl started, but stopped when she saw her friend place her wand to her hand.

"I don't have a knife, so we'll have to go with the next best thing."

"What?"

"A Blood Oath. We can promise to stay friends, regardless of our Houses."

"Are you sure? I mean-" Rose cried, but Hermione nodded.

"Positive."

"All right…" the red-head trailed off as her friend cut her hand, eliciting a soft hiss, before she handed the bloody wand to the other girl. Rose took it, and then cut her own hand.

"I, Hermione Jean Granger, do swear to be a sister and friend to Rose Áine McNeil, and swear to never abandon her in times of need. So mote it be." Hermione intoned.

"I, Rose Áine McNeil, do swear to be a sister and friend to Hermione Jean Granger, and swear to never abandon her in times of need. So mote it be." Rose repeated, and the two clasped their bleeding hands to each other.

"With this, I seal this oath." The girls said simultaneously, and gasped when a cocoon surrounded them. Waves of magic flowed between the two, and Rose idly noted that Hermione's eyes were glowing purple. Suddenly, the cocoon vanished, and the friends fell to their knees.

"Rose! Hermione!" Jonathan, Rose's older brother raced over, and asked, "What happened? A Ministry worker just showed up, and Mom asked me to get you two."

_What? The Ministry? _Rose thought, mentally panicking. Glancing at her sister in all but blood, Rose saw that she was also panicking. Jonathan led the girls back to the McNeil house, and called, "Mom? I found them."

"Could you girls come here, please?" Anna McNeil called from the living room, and Jonathan gave his sister and the girl he considered a sister a gentle push.

"Ms. Granger, Ms. McNeil. I'm Amelia Bones of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement. Can you explain why a parchment with your names on it appeared in the Ministry a few minutes ago?"

Both girls gulped, and Rose glanced at her friend, panic clearly written on her face.

_**Calm down, Rose.**_The voice that sounded like Hermione echoed in Rose's mind, and she hesitantly thought, _Hermione? What happened? Why can we now hear each other's thoughts?_

Glancing at Madame Bones, the girls saw a look pass across her face, before she asked, "Did the two of you make any oaths when you cut your hands?"

"Um… Yes, Ma'am." Rose responded, and Hermione nodded.

"What was the exact wording?"

"I, Hermione Jean Granger, do swear to be a sister and friend to Rose Áine McNeil, and swear to never abandon her in times of need."

"I said the same thing. Why? Is that a bad thing?" Rose asked, and Madame Bones frowned.

"You two have made a Sister-Bond."

"Sister-Bond?" the two witches asked in unison, while Anna asked, "Will it hurt them?"

"No, Mrs. McNeil. And a Sister-Bond is rare. When two young witches such as you make that oath, they basically become sisters in the magical world."

"Is there a book on this? My husband, myself, the Grangers, and our daughters would like to read up on it." Anna questioned, and Madame Bones nodded.

"Thank you. Have a nice evening, Madame Bones."

Once their guest left, Anna turned to the girls, who shuffled where they stood.

"Mom, I'm sorry." Rose blurted out, and Anna blinked.

"For what, sweetheart? You two did nothing wrong?"

"Mrs. McNeil, can I explain what happened?" Hermione asked, and when she got permission, told the McNeil parents what happened.

"Oh! You two should get to bed. You are leaving for Hogwarts tomorrow." Anna reminded the friends, and Hermione nodded, before she quietly asked if her parents knew where she was.

"I'm home!" Ethan McNeil called, and Hermione looked up.

"And, Hermione? I told your parents you'd be spending the night over here."

The next day, the McNeil family, Hermione, and the Granger parents headed to King's Cross. The girls were quietly grilling Jonathan about Hogwarts, and both wore smiles. The two families soon passed through the barrier, Hermione gasping when she saw the train.

_**Rose, can you believe this?! **_Hermione thought at her 'sister', smiling.

_This is amazing! I wish my art supplies were here… _Rose thought, and Hermione nodded.

"Girls? You should get on soon." Anna called over to the first years.

_**What would we do without your mum?**_

_Not get to places on time, that's for sure! _Rose joked, and Hermione laughed.

"And at least try to talk out loud?"

"Yes, mom. We'll try." Rose promised, and Anna smiled, and gently pushed her daughter towards the train. Hermione soon joined Rose, and the two began to look for a compartment. The two finally found one, and managed to put their trunks away. The girls were quietly talking when the door swung open.

"Who are you?" the person, a blonde boy, demanded.

"Rose McNeil."

"Hermione Granger."

"Ah. Mudbloods." The boy announced, and then snarled, "You'll never fit in at Hogwarts."

"_You think I'm an ignorant savage_

_And you've been so many places_

_I guess it must be so_

_But still I cannot see_

_If the savage one is me_

_How can there be so much that you don't know?_

_You don't know" _Rose sang, causing both Hermione and the boy to look at her.

"_You think you own whatever land you land on_

_The earth is just a dead thing you can claim_

_But I know every rock and tree and creature_

_Has a life, has a spirit, has a name"_

"_You think the only people who are people_

_Are the people who look and think like you_

_But if you walk the footsteps of a stranger_

_You'll learn things you never knew you never knew"_

_Have you ever heard the wolf cry to the blue corn moon_

_Or asked the grinning bobcat why he grinned_

_Can you sing with all the voices of the mountains_

_Can you paint with all the colors of the wind_

_Can you paint with all the colors of the wind"_

"_Come run the hidden pine trails of the forest_

_Come taste the sunsweet berries of the earth_

_Come roll in all the riches all around you_

_And for once never wonder what they're worth"_

"_The rainstorm and the river are my brothers_

_The heron and the otter are my friends_

_And we are all connected to each other_

_In a circle, in a hoop that never ends"_

"_How high will the sycamore grow_

_If you cut it down, then you'll never know_

_And you'll never hear the wolf cry to the blue corn moon_

_For whether we are white or copper-skinned_

_We need to sing with all the voices of the mountains_

_We need to paint with all the colors of the wind"_

"_You can own the earth and still_

_All you'll own is earth until_

_You can paint with all the colors of the wind" _Rose finished, her eyes never leaving the boy.

"What was that supposed to prove?!" he demanded, and Rose sighed, "That you shouldn't judge others by their last name, or by anything, really."

Rose waited until he left, before she turned to her friend. The two continued their conversation, and finally heard a voice announce, "We are arriving at Hogsmeade station."

"Is everything named after pigs?" Rose questioned, and Hermione giggled, "Seems so."

Rose rolled her eyes, grumbling about the stupidity of wizards, but followed her friend off the train.


End file.
